what happened
by wetto206
Summary: Every one is 20. Hinata is over Naruto Sakura is over Sasuke and are both looking for dates for the up comming ball. Sakura, Kiba, Hiata and Sasuke go on a mission and love is in the air main pairs KibaXSaku SasuXHinata
1. Chapter 1

What Happened

Chapter 1

"Kiba get the fuck up."

Uchiha Sasuke's words ran through the ears a newly 20 year old Inuzuka Kiba as his birthday present, a sparing match, wasn't going exactly as he had panned out. Sasuke was fighting a little rougher then he wanted on his birthday. After a few more minutes of training they decided to stop. As they sat down a though randomly blurted out of his mouth. "You goin' to the village festival in a few weeks?"

"Yeah, probably. I'm not sure why I should though." Sasuke said as he smiled and lay down on the soft grass. Sasuke had gotten a lot nicer since he got back and became better friends with him and Naruto. He had found out that his ass of a brother Itachi told Sasuke to kill him was so he could die guilt free, so Sasuke decided to let Itachi wallow in his own guilt until it at him so much that he crashed and burned. Ever since then he settled down and he and Kiba had become great friends.

"You could ask _her_." Kiba poked

"Maybe," Sasuke said looking away to hide his blush "but she probably wouldn't go with me, she's way the hell out of even my league."

Kiba sighed "that's for sure"

"But who are you going to ask Kiba?"

Kiba started to think, only to be interrupted by the yelling of Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja.

"HEY KIBA, SASUKE-TEME! COME EAT SOME LUNCH WITH ME!" Naruto yelled at them as he ran towards them.

"Shut UP Naruto" Sasuke and Kiba both said at the same time.

"Fine, just come eat lunch with me, I've been alone the whole day today." Naruto complained. All the two boys could do was go along, that is, if they didn't want to have to listen to Naruto whine for the rest of their lives.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Huuga Hinata had finally got her own apartment, so she was having her friends Haruno Sakura and Tenten, sleep over. Since it was only 12:27 they decided to go out to lunch.

Sakura had seen a new dango place in the village, so, obviously, they went there.

On the way there Sakura tried to start a conversation with the oddly quiet girls.

"Are you guys planning on going to the big ball in a few weeks?"

"Well, I'm going with Neji, but I don't know about Hinata." Tenten said coolly. She had become much less stressed ever since Neji asked her out on a date. That day was the first day she had seen him blush or stutter.

_Flashback _

_Neji and Tenten had just finished training and the field was covered with all sorts of weapons. They sat down to eat their lunch when Neji looked at Tenten and, almost quietly, asked, with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, _

"_Hey, um, T-Ten Ten?"_

"_Yeah, Neji?" _Did he just stutter?'_ Tenten thought_

"_Um w-would you l-like to um," _god, I sound like Hinata'_"G-Go some time f-for lunch with me?"_

Oh god, is he asking me out_?!' Tenten squealed in her head._

"_Um, sure I'd love too."_

_End Flashback_

Hinata saw a smile play across Tenten's lips and knew what she was thinking about. Hinata secretly wished that something like that would happen to her, but she knew it would never would. She had always had dreams like that with her and Naruto, but lately the person had gotten fuzzier. She thought it was because her feelings for the Blonde-headed boy were fading. She wondered who she would have feelings for next. Maybe it was Kiba, or Shino, or maybe even Rock Lee. Hinata giggled as she pictured her and Lee together.

"I'm not p-positive th-that I'll go w-with any o-one," Hinata said quietly. "I-I'll probably j-just go b-by mys-self."

"Nonsense , I don't have anyone to go with either, but we'll find dates. I know it!" Sakura said loudly.

**With the Guys**

"So, where are we going to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Any where but the ramen stand." Sasuke said blankly.

"But SASUKEEEEEE, ramen is soooooooo good!" Naruto whined.

Luckily Shikamaru was spotted by Naruto which gave Sasuke and Kiba just a few moments of piece. But only a few.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Oh, hey guys," Shikamaru said lazily "What's up?"

"Naruto's dragging us to lunch." Kiba said, sounding just as board as Shikamaru.

"Cool, mind if I come along?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke all answered at the same time (in that order.).

"Sure."

"OKAY"

"Hn"

"So where are we going?" Shikamaru asked. He first guessed that they were probably going to the ramen stand, but with Sasuke and Kiba there, he guessed that they said no ramen'.

"Well, I want to go to the ramen stand, but those to said we are going to this new dango place down the street from the hot springs."

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just fallowed the others.

Kiba, not liking the silence, decided to say something.

"So Shikamaru, you going to the ball-thingy?"

Shikamaru chuckled and replied

"Yes Kiba, I am going to that ball-thingy'."

The other two boys quietly laughed as Kiba fumed with anger.

They continued walking until they found the restaurant just as they were about to enter they heard girls yelling their names. Well Sakura and Tenten were, Hinata was being shy and quiet, as usual.

"I didn't know you guys would come here." Sakura said.

Suddenly Neji came out of an ally and stopped when he saw everyone there. Then, suddenly, again, Temari came out of no particular place and also stopped when she noticed everybody. Everyone became quiet, and Kiba, not liking the quiet, broke it.

"IS EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE COMING HERE OR WHAT!"

Then, in an instant, Kiba was on the ground with seven anime-style lumps on his head from everyone, except Hinata, had hitting him.

"STOP YELLING!" Tenten yelled.

Kiba just started whimpering like a scared, little puppy.

Sasuke just started walking into the restaurant, hoping the other would follow.

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter of the first story ive ever written so dont be to mean k. 


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened

Chapter 2

Lukily, Sasuke was rightto hope, as everyone followed him inside. They sat down and everyone ordered tea and dango, except for Sasuke and Neji, who just got tea. Many people left when the heard the group of people enter, others just laughed. Naruto and Kiba were arguing over who was stronger. Tenten, Temari and Sakura were blabing on and on about clothes, trying to include Hinata. Hinata, when not included in the girls talk, was just quiet like Sasuke and Neji.

Suddenly Genma came.

"Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke, report to the hokage at once!" said ninja er... said.

What happened?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Well, um, I don't really know." Genma said, rubbing the back of his head and grinned.

"Lets just go Sasuke. Come on girls." Kiba said bluntly.

"Okay Kiba!" Sakura chirped happily, dragging Hinata along with her.

**AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

"Good you're all here." The fifth hokage said

"What's up?" Sasuke asked in a boared tone.

"I'm sending you four on a S-class mission." Tsunade said with a small smirk on her face.

"S-class?," Kiba said with a smile growing. "HA, IN NARUTO'S FACE!" Kiba said proudly.

"Settle down Kiba." Sakura said quickly.

"You will be in two pairs. The pairs are as followed. Sakura and Kiba," Both nodded "And Hinata and Sasuke." The other two nodded.

"S-so what's th-the m-mission hok-kage-sama?" Hinata quickly stammered.

"Oh glad you asked Hinata," She said with a smile growing on her face "You two pairs will infiltrate a special building."

"What makes the building so special?" Kiba asked.

The smile on her face grew into a full on grin "The building you see..." she paused for dramatic affect. "Only lets in people who are in love!" Tsunade said with a grin to rival Naruto's.

All four gasped. She was sending them undercover as...as...LOVERS!?!?!

B-BUT, WHY?" Kiba asked/yelled.

"We have reprots of the leader of Akatsuki in that area." Tsunade said, her smile fadding. This mission is in three days. I sugjest you use that time to get to know eachother better. You are dismissed."

All four left silently. Even Kiba. No one knew what to what to say or even what to think. They all just walked in silence. Eventualy, it was Sasuke who talked first.

"You heard her, we need to know our partners better, so I think we should do that."

"Yeah, but together or seperatly?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we are all going together, just with individual partners, so i say together."

"Okay then, let's go to my place.

**LATER AT SASUKE'S**

Sasuke left the others in the den as he went to go get drinks. The girls wanted tea while the two boys need sake. When he came back they started talking. They found out that befor Itachi went psyco and went on a killing spree, that Sasuke love to eat spaghetti. He and Itachi would have contests to see who could eat more. It was the only thing Sasuke could beat Itachi at. They told their favorite colors; Sakura-pink(Duh!), Hinata-lavender, Kiba-brown, Sasuke-blue. Their darkest secret; Sakura-for a while she liked Naruto, Hinata-She once had a wet' dream about Sabaku no Gaara, Kiba-He once walked in on Ino when she just came out of the hot tubs...naked, Sasuke-When he was with Orochimaru, Kabuto tried to rape him. A lot of other non-usefull things were also told but are not mentioned.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Everyone was packed and set as they faced the Konoha gates. Tsunade said this mission would take one-two weeks, as they only had to confirm that he was there. They had to leave their forehead protecters, as it signified that they were from The Village Hidden in the Leaves and would blow their cover. Luckily Hinata did not have to wear contacts because there were Huugas that wern't in the village so Huugas were a very common sight. And contacts messed up the byakugan badly. Sakura, Kiba and Sauske did not have to change anything.

* * *

Hope you liked it. sorry if you saw that the first chapter was posted again. r&r P


	3. Chapter 3

What Happened

Thank you reader for none of ur suport. oh and i dont own naruto (damnit) now on with the chapter

As they set forth, both Sasuke and Kiba immediately noticed people following them. There were about ten or twelve. They were following them for about two miles when Sakura and Hinata finally noticed. Pretending not to notice, Sakura started talking.

"So Kiba-kun, where's Akamaru. Isn't he always with you?"

"I gave Akamaru a break for the week. If I need him, I can summon him in an instant." Kiba said taking out a small scroll with Akamaru's name on it.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

Every one nodded. With a wave his hand Sakura and Hinata went to one side of the road while Sasuke and Kiba went to the other. Three people appeared in front of the girls and seven in front of the boys. The four were ready for battle. Sakura was putting her gloves on, Hinata activated her byakugan, Sasuke had his sharingan already activated, and Kiba summoned Akamaru and performed the beast mimicry technique.

Sakura was a little disappointed with how many were on their side but let it slide. Hinata was already targeting an enemy and was in the stance for the eight trigrams: sixty-four palms technique. She landed all sixty-four hits as Sakura took out another with her incredible strength. Hinata and Sakura both faced the third person, who looked back nervously. He started to weave hand signs as Hinata dash forward in time to shut off most of his chakra-points. As the enemy turned to attack Hinata, He forgot about Sakura. Bad move. Sakura came up behind him and was smashed (literally) into the ground.

Kiba and Sasuke smirked. These ninja were obviously amateur. They could tell because they all were practically lined up, if not a little staggered. Kiba, Sasuke and a transformed Akamaru jumped up and landed with Sasuke in front and the other two in back. Kiba and Akamaru extended their arms away from each other and ran forward. Sasuke started weaving the hand signs for a fire jutsu. All three yelled.

"Katon: Gatsuuga!" (Fire style: Twin Piercing Fang) Sasuke spat a huge amount of fire out of his mouth. Suddenly two forms came out of the fire, spinning rapidly. One saw the fiery Gatsuuga and tried to run. It was too late. A sudden blur of red and grey hit him. As Kiba bounced to the next person, the one who was just hit, was left with many burn marks and cuts. As he was falling, he was encased by Sasuke's fire jutsu. When the enemies were defeated, Hinata and Sakura came to the other side of the road. Just as they came over, a wave of shuriken came out of a tree. Hinata, with her byakugan, was first to see them and was able to pull Sakura and herself out of the way. The guys, on the other hand, didn't notice them in time. The last thing that Sasuke saw before he hit the ground was the enraged forms of Hinata and Sakura shoving kunai through the now unhidden enemy.

Kiba woke up later with Sakura bent over him, picking out shuriken and healing his wounds. Kiba sat up quickly. The thing was, Sakura was taking a shuriken out of his side at the same time. In other words, the half embedded shuriken cut his side worse then when it first when into him. Kiba doubled over in pain as Sakura just sighed and healed his wound.

"Kiba-kun, don't get up." Sakura said impatiently.

"Okay Sakura-chan." Kiba replied. Kiba laid back down, pulling Sakura down next to him. She was about to get up and beat Kiba to a bloody pulp until she realized that… he was already asleep. It was kind of cold out that night so Kiba's cold, sleeping body, curled up to the warmest thing nearby. In this case, Sakura. Sakura was so busy looking at the stars she didn't notice Kiba until he grabbed her arm and snuggled (A/N: hehehe…snuggled. Such a funny word.) into her arm like a teddy bear. Sakura liked the warm feeling of Kiba's breath on her arm. Sakura thought back to when Kiba told them that he accidentally saw Ino naked. She remembered how she felt a little jealous of Ino. Suddenly she realized something.

"Oh crap!" She whispered to the night sky. the now suddenly semi-ghetto inner-Sakura said.

"Oh Shit!" she whispered again before she fell asleep, only to have inner-Sakura taunted her with dreams of Kiba doing some, ummm….adult things, to her. She woke up the next morning with a strange feeling of disappointment in her heart. She looked to her side and saw Kiba was no longer there.

"Sakura-chan! Time to get up!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. Kiba then ran over to Sakura and lifted her up bridal style and the placed her gently on her feet. Sakura was to caught up in the fact that Kiba lifted her up to notice Hinata and Sasuke looking at her. Hinata noticed the blush right away and was thinking of a way to get Sakura out of there. Sasuke's thoughts ,on the other hand, accidentally slipped to Hinata. The way she pushes her fingers together. And how she is always blushing. _Wait! Did I just think that!?!?!?' _Sasuke thought as he mentally slit his own throat. _I think Kakashi's books are getting to me a little bit'. _his thoughts were interrupted by Hinata calling Sakura over to help with packing the stuff away.

"Wh-what was th-that about S-Sakura-chan?" Hinataasked quietly. Sakura didn't want to tell Hinata that she liked Kiba yet 'cause she wasn't for sure yet, even though her inner-self had been yelling it for the 15 minutes she was awake, and the dream she had last night where Kiba was doing some X-X-X things to her.

"I'm really sure." Sakura lied.

"You're l-lying Sakura," Hinata whispered. "I m-may be sh-shy but not s-stupid."

"Wh-what are y-you t-talking ab-bout Hinata?!" Sakura said, sounding like the girl in front of her.

"For one thing, y-you are s-stuttering.." The shy girl stated.

"You l-like him d-don't y-you?" Hinata continued.

"Ummm……." _Oh crap what do I do. I cant lie to Hinata!?!'_ Sakura had to try and think quickly. Nothing came up.

"Ummm, ah, n-n-n-n," Sakura sighed in defeat. "Y-yes-s." She whispered the last part. Sakura's cheeks were so red from blushing she looked like a candied cherry (the caned ones that you put on sundays. Hinata smile slightly.

"I c-can help you get to know him better." Hinata said, barely stuttering, meaning she was comfortable with this.

"Kiba was on my genin team, so I know him very well." Hinata said. Sakura thought about it for a minute.

"fine."

* * *

Ok that chapter sucked. sorry it took so long. between school starting, foot ball practice, and a social life, it got kinda tuff to find tome to rite. oh and i live with 3 brothers who are always on th computer. wat ever. Read & review plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz 


	4. Chapter 4

What Happened

Chapter 4

Hinata and Sakura had been talking for about seven minutes. Sakura now knew just about everything there was to know about Kiba. Sasuke and Kiba had just been sharpening their kunai the whole time. The one thing that Sakura didn't understand is that how Hinata knew all of this. Sakura knew that Hinata and Kiba had been on the same squad since they were 12 but Hinata seemed to know everything. For kami's sake she even knew how long his…you-know-what…is.

"Ummm….Hinata…ummm how do you know all of this stuff." Sakura asked.

"W-well, I've b-been ar-round Kiba so much that Kiba is so he is comfortable around m-me that h-he w-will d-do any thing around m-me." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh."

That's when Kiba and Sasuke called them and told them it was time to leave. About an hour later they finally caught sight of the building the were going to. They quickly got into their act. Kiba and Sakura quickly got closer together and grabbed each other hands. Sakura gently laid her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. Now all they had to think about was finding the Akatsuki leader. Something suddenly came to Sasuke's mind. The Akatsuki leader was…

"Hey guys," Sasuke started. "Isn't this guy supposedly dead. I mean, they found his dead body. In fact, isn't all of the Akatsuki dead except for that Zetzu guy, Itachi and that weird idiot with the swirling orange mask(yea)."

"That's true." Sakura said.

"Hey guys, did you notice that all the weird people like orange?" Kiba asked.

"W-wow, I-I never r-really noticed that." Hinata said, her blush still glowing from when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her.

As they entered the building, the girls were in awe. The lobby was filled with pinks and blues and greens and reds and oranges and other colors that I'm to lazy to mention. It was beautiful. To Sasuke and Kiba, it was just another lobby. The girls were staring at the decorations while the guys went to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Musuko, how may I help you?" the man behind the front desk asked.

"We have two room under Uchiha and Inuzuka." Sasuke said with a board look on his face.

"Let me see," Musuko said looking over the reservations list. "Ah, here it is."

Sakura sighed as she sat down in the warm, relaxing water.

"Kami, that feels good." Sakura sighed. Hinata and Sakura decided to take the rest of the night to just "chill" as Kiba had put it. Both girls intended to do just that. Sasuke was in the workout room and Kiba was napping. Everything was fine for now. They had just started enjoying themselves when the heard talking from the conjoined hot spring.

"Calm down genki"(A/N: That's the best closest thing to "silly" that I could find) Some one said.

"O.K. I will listen to Gekkeiju-hime (princess) for I am a good boy." (that just gave away)

"Remember we are supposed to look for four people. Then the letter also said Pink, Black-blue, brown and black-purple.' whatever that means." Sakura guessed that this was Gekkeiju talking. She was so caught up in putting her ear to the wooded wall and listening that she didn't notice the wood breaking. All of a sudden- CRACK!!!! The wall broke! When Sakura looked up she saw a man with brown hair and a orange, swirling mask and a woman with shoulder length black hair. Both rushed to the girl and asked…

"What happened?"

* * *

This took a while to type. I had writers block. also i had help in the end from my friend Willy-hime. check out her story too her pen name is xWiLLy-CHaNx . i based Gekkeiju on her. Read and Review please. 


End file.
